


HELLO STRANGER

by mashimallows



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't know what to put here, M/M, everyone is in love with mashi, hyunsuk is insecure, junkyu loves to support himself, mashiho centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimallows/pseuds/mashimallows
Summary: HELLO STRANGER 你好[𝘯.] the principal of the prestigious yg art school, thought that it would be a good idea to make a confession-box.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Takata Mashiho, Choi Hyunsuk/Takata Mashiho, Hamada Asahi/Takata Mashiho, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Takata Mashiho, Kim Doyoung/Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Takata Mashiho, Park Jihoon/Takata Mashiho, So Junghwan/Takata Mashiho, Takata Mashiho/Everyone, Takata Mashiho/Watanabe Haruto, Yoon Jaehyuk/Takata Mashiho
Kudos: 19





	HELLO STRANGER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you maybe won't be able to understand some of the jokes, but I'll do my best to make you understand.  
> also my english is so lame, because it's not my first language, sorry for that.
> 
> please, follow me on wattpad I'm mashimallows too ♡

ㅡokay, my lovely classmates, I am glad to inform you that our little confession-box is officially openㅡ, chaeryeong exclaimed with a big smile next to her older sister, Chaeyeon, who kept a huge smile just like the younger, while looking at each one of those people in the classroom.

ㅡalso to let you know that all notes or letters can be deposited from monday to thursday, since friday will be the day thatㅡ, continued the older chae, while pointing to herself and then to her sister enthusiastically. ㅡwe will begin to deliver the confessions to their respective receiver.

ㅡbutㅡ, continued the younger, lengthening the "u". ㅡremember that it is not only to confess to your crush, it can be a simple note of support to a friend, classmate and even a teacher, so at lunchtime you can go to classroom two-c, there will be my sister and I accepting your lettersㅡ, she finished smiling again.

with her sister, they turned to the teacher in charge, gave a little bow and left the classroom and making their way to the next classroom to give the same information.

ㅡa confession-boxㅡ hyunjin huffed, rolling his eyes. ㅡwhat a nonsense! it's just a coward way of telling your crush that you like them.

ㅡwell, considering that you don't have enough balls to tell chris that you like him, I think it's your best optionㅡ, yeji replied to his older brother with an amused smile, which was instantly replaced by a wince because she get slammed by hyun.

mashiho could only let out a not so audible laugh as he contemplated the short dispute between the hwang siblings.

ㅡhow many confessions from girls in love do you think you going to receive this friday?ㅡ yang jeongin scoffed, patting takata's back, drawing his attention. ㅡsir, captain, president of the basketball club and team.

mashiho chuckled softly again at the ridiculously long nickname.

ㅡI doubt receiving confessions from girls in loveㅡ, he was about to continue with his denial speech, but was interrupted by yeji.

ㅡwhat about me? am I invisible or something?ㅡ she claimed with a scowl and false indignation.

ㅡoh my god, hwang, shut upㅡ, junkyu growled, finally sitting up straight, having been lying on his desk. ㅡwe all know that you are fucking lesbian and that you are so in love with choi jisu.

yeji opened her mouth ready to deny everything, but after seeing the expectant and amused gazes of his brother, mashiho, junkyu and jeongin, she pressed her own lips in a straight line, while looking away with completely red cheeks, that only make the group of boys laugh really hard.

ㅡokay that little group in the back!ㅡ the teacher scolded, pointing at them. ㅡbe quite or I will separate you.

they quickly fell in silent, then after a few seconds hyunjin began to imitate him with a high pitched voice, stealing another couple of laughs from the boys, including yeji, but all this in a low voice without the teacher being able to hear them.


End file.
